


I'm Erasing Myself from the Narrative

by TheMadHatress13



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Realities, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dimension Travel, Gen, Memory Charms, Memory Loss, eventual hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHatress13/pseuds/TheMadHatress13
Summary: Tony, unable to cope with the aftermath of Infinity War, accepts a deal with the Enchantress Amora. She can send him to a reality where Infinity War never took place, but he needs to give her his memories. All of them.(Dimension Switch)Tony Stark had it all. An amazing fiance, awesome friends, and a hugely successful business. When a boy begins showing up surrounded in golden light whispering the phrase 'I don't wanna go' into his ears though, he begins to sense that somethings wrong. It certainly doesn't help that he feels like he recognizes the boy and feels a pang of loss whenever he thinks of him. As Tony tries to figure out who the boy is and why he keeps appearing to him, more and more things begin to change until a strange man with a red cloak is trying to communicate with him as well.(Dimension Switch)Tony Stark has been in a coma for three weeks now, and no one knows what to do. They found him on the lawn one morning fast asleep, and nobody could wake him up. For anything. When Wong comes with news from the Sanctum and gets a closer look at Tony, he begins to believe that something more might be going on with Tony than originally suspected.





	1. Say Goodbye! As We Dance with the Devil Tonight...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just me again, with another plot bunny! I know this chapters really short, but it's only a prologue, so it's meant to be. The other chapters will be both longer, and better. I promise. Comments and kudos make my day! Enjoy!  
> Also, I've never really read or watched the marvel character Amora, so I don't know completely how she's portrayed in the comics. THis is just what I got out of Wikipedia.

“I don’t wanna go, please Mr. Stark, I don’t wanna go…”  
“Ah, man,”  
“Tony… It was the only way…”  
“Something’s… Happening…”  
“Quill?”  
“He’s done it.”

They couldn’t fix it. They had been searching for weeks. People checked every book in all the Sanctums while Thor asked around those who were left of Asgard and traveled to other realms. No one had a way to reverse Thanos’s snap. No one had a way to bring everyone back. They were well and truly gone.  
Pepper had been killed in the snap, as had Happy. May was alive, and Tony would never be able to forget the way her face crumpled when she had found out about Peter. About how the last family she had left had been obliterated.  
The Avengers, or what was left of them, returned to the compound, but did very little. The universe was in a state of mourning and nothing could make the pain go away. Tony still patrolled, but people were too miserable to commit any crimes, so it was a waste of time. He stopped a few suicides, though he doubted that his work stood for anything. He had a feeling they finished what they’d started the second he returned to the compound.  
A pattern of pain and misery set in, lasting for four months before finally there was a light. An offered end to the dark tunnel that had settled around Tony’s life. That solutions name was Amora. 

The moon was barely visible, but gave off enough light that Tony could see a ring of clouds around it. He stood unmoving on the dark lawn of the compound, staring blankly at the stones they’d put up in memory of the lost Avengers. To much. It was all to much. What had he done to deserve this. Hadn’t he given enough? When would he get his freedom.  
“Given the ways of the world? Probably never,” said a female voice. While at one point TOny would have leaped into action at the prospect of an intruder, he barely moves now. Only glances to the side to make sure he isn’t just hearing things.  
Beside his stands a woman in a skimpy, green, leotard and skirt with skin tight black leggings decorated in green circle. Her long, golden hair was held back from her pale face by a green crown, and her eyes danced dangerously. Tony sighed and turned towards the woman beside him.  
“What,” he asked emotionlessly. She cocked her head to the side and studied him with interest.  
“You’re in pain,” she finally said. “Even more so than the others in this city.” Tony snorted and looked back at the stones, watching the light reflect off the name ‘Peter Parker’.  
“Who the Hell are you, anyway.”  
“They call me the Enchantress. You may call me Amora, though.”  
“Fine than Amora, what do you want?” Tony asked, getting annoyed. Couldn’t he at least brood in peace?  
“What I want? I want you to be happy. Of course, that won’t be able to happen now. Not with all your current thoughts and whatnot. No, that will never do. Tell me, Tony Stark, would you like to be happy?”she asked. Tony did not deign to answer, only shook his head and looked once more at the stones, the name ‘Stephen Strange’ sticking out this time.  
“There is no happy,” he finally said. There hasn’t been for a long time.”  
“Mmm. So sad,” she said, lips forming a fake pout. “Lucky for you, I happen to be well versed in the art of magic. I happen to be the one person who can make this all disappear,” she said, with a dramatic wave of her hands.  
“What do you mean…” Tony said suspiciously.  
“I mean, how would you like to forget any of this ever happened. Not have to feel the pain you feel now.” Tony found himself nodding along with what Amora said, a feeling of calm trickling through his body. “I can make that happen. I’ll just need one, tiny, thing in return,” she said. “Nothing you’ll miss. I mean, they’d be going anyway in order for the spell to work,” she said.  
“What is it?” Tony asked in a daze.  
“Your memories,” came the gentle reply. “Give me your memories, and you can let go. You won’t have to feel this pain. You can forget,” she cooed softly. “Do we have a deal?” she asked sweetly.  
“Yes,” Tony said, reaching out and taking her outstretched hand.  
“Wonderful,” she said, grinning before she raised her hand to Tony’s head, and the world fell away around him.


	2. I am Here... I am Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up to a new life in paradise, only to be plagued by strange dreams and a whispering voice. Meanwhile back in the real world, the Avengers wonder why one of their leaders is in a coma with no medical reasoning behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for another short chapter! I'll try and make the next one longer. Just to give a bit of a timeline on Tony's paradise world, The events of the first Iron man movie are the same along with those of Captain America: the First Avenger, but everything after that is wiped. Including the events of Thor, as Loki never attacks New York in Tony's dream world. If anyone has any questions, just ask me on tumblr, or in the comments. Other than that, enjoy!

The sun streamed in through an open window, making Tony grumble in annoyance and cover his face with one of his pillows. After five minutes of trying to get back to sleep, he sighed and forced himself to get up, squinting to peer out the window at the streets below Stark Tower.   
“Tony! If you don’t hurry up the pancakes will get cold!” The voice of Pepper Potts called.  
“Coming! Coming!” he replied to his fiance, heading down to the kitchen.   
“Well someone slept in,” Pepper said as he entered. “It’s almost 11:30.” Tony rubbed his eyes as he sat down.   
“Sorry, I just didn’t sleep well. I had the weirdest dream, “he said, taking a sip of coffee.”  
“Oh, that’s awful. What was it about?” Pepper asked, getting her own coffee from where it was waiting under the coffee maker. Tony paused to think about it a bit.  
“I’m not sure. I don't remember much of it. Just flashes of things. Emotions. You know those dreams when you can’t tell who’s with you, but you know that you have a strong emotional connection with them? LIke you know they’re your best friend in the dream, but you have no clue who they are?”   
“Yeah…” Pepper said, taking a sip of her now cooling coffee.   
“Well it was like that. I just remember feeling like I knew almost everyone, and then feeling like they were gone. Like they all died, or something,” Tony said, shivering at the memory of the dream.   
“Well I know just the thing to take your mind off it,” Pepper said. “Cleaning your workshop.”  
“What! No way!” Tony complained. “It’s perfectly fine the way it is.”  
“Tony, you have tools all over the place, flash drives sticking out of every nook and cranny, and that stupid old suit is just collecting dust,” she shot back. “Not to mention the amount of unneeded documents taking up space on your computer.  
“She’s right, sir,” the voice of JARVIS said from the ceiling.   
“Okay, the suit I suppose I could move,” Tony relented. He hadn’t had to use it since the fight with Obadiah Stane all those years ago, and probably wouldn’t have to everagain. Not unless the world suddenly decides to erupt into chaos and S.H.I.E.L.D decides to go through with their little ‘Avengers Initiative’ idea.   
“Well, I’ve gotta run,” Tony said as he finished breakfast. “I’m supposed to meet Rhodey and Steve in thirty minutes. Natasha May or May not be coming, she still hasn’t texted back,” he said, going off to get dressed.   
After presenting Tony with the Avengers Initiative, Phil COulson had decided that it would be best that those selected to get to know each other so that they’d be able to function as a team if the occasion ever erose that the world needed saving from something worse than Hydra. The Avengers were almost called in because of them once, but two of their prisoners, Wanda and Pietro, destroyed them from the inside and turned over information about all their bases to S.H.I.E.L.D. They were now also a part of the Avengers Initiative, along with a friend of Steve’s named Bucky who had been a prisoner of Hydra’s as well.   
“Well, can you pick up some groceries on the way back? We’re running low on… well we’re running low on basically everything,” Pepper said, checking the refrigerator.   
“Can do. See you when I get back,” Tony said before heading out to meet up with the others.

 

“There he is!” Rhodey’s voice said when Tony arrived at the coffee shop they were all supposed to meet up in. He and Steve are sitting at a table by the window along with, much to Tony’s surprise, Natasha.   
“Five minutes late, guess I win the bet!” Natasha said, holding out her hands towards the other two who reluctantly paid her. “So, Stark, what’s new?”   
“Not much. Apparently I’m going to have to go to some big board meeting in a few weeks, so that’ll be boring,” he said. “How about you?”   
“Well I’ve been staying over at Clint’s ever since that fire destroyed my apartment. Those kids are so sweet,” Natasha said.   
“Well, Bucky’s coming back from Wakanda in a few days,” Steve said. Bucky had been in Wakanda ever since he had been broken out of Hydra. The scientists there had worked on trying to help bring back his memories and relinquish Hydra’s hold on him. It had taken three years, but they seem to have finally managed to do it.   
“That’s great!” Rhodey said, patting a grinning Steve on the shoulder. “So will he be staying with you for now?”  
“Yeah, I was told to make sure someone had an eye on him for the first few months. They’re not sure how he’ll take the location change. New York City is a lot louder then his farm,” Steve explained.   
“Well he’s cured, and he’s back. That’s all that really matters,” Tony said.   
“So Tony, how are the wedding preparations?” Natasha asked.   
“They’re going well. Pepper’s picked out a venue, and we’re having a cake designed. We’re gonna pick out flowers in about a week.”  
“Well it’s about time,” Rhodey said with a laugh. “Honestly, everybody’s lost money wondering when you two would finally do it.” Tony shot his friend a dirty look, only making him laugh harder.   
“Rhodey’s right, even Nat lost some,” Steve agreed.   
“Well, I’m glad I can serve as a significant source of income,” Tony grumbled. The others only laughed and they headed out of the coffee shop into the bright and sunny day beyond.   
The rest of the afternoon was spent walking around downtown, Natasha Steve and Rhodey begging Tony for details about the wedding, and Tony blatantly refusing to tell them anything. They were all laughing at something Steve had said when suddenly a strange feeling of dread sunk it’s claws into Tony’s heart, and a voice began whispering at the back of his mind.   
“I don’t wanna go… Please sir, I don’t wanna go… I’m sorry.”  
“Tony?” Rhodey asked, noticing the strange look on Tony’s face. “Hey, man, you all good?” Tony looked around and then at his friends, who were watching him with concern.   
“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine,” he replied. “Just didn’t sleep well last night. I had the weirdest dream.” The others quickly let it go, and continued their conversation. Tony, though, found that he couldn’t pay attention. His mind just kept on going back to the voice whispering in his mind. It had sounded so young. So scared. So familiar. He couldn’t for the life of him remember where he’d heard it from, but he knew that he had heard that voice before. Heard those words.   
Tony tried to push it out of his mind as he said goodbye to everyone headed back to Stark Tower, but he felt a nagging need to gain more information. He didn’t mention it to Pepper over dinner, but he had a feeling she knew something was wrong. That night when he got into bed, Tony’s dreams were haunted by a frightened voice and a vision of dust in a land of orange stone.

 

Natasha woke at the crack of dawn and headed silently out of her room at the compound. It seemed empty without all of the other Avengers. Without the rest of the family. She was about to pass the kitchen when she paused. Normally Tony would be there making coffee having not slept the previous night. Odd. Maybe he was already outside. Tony had made it his morning routine to pay his respects to the stones in the lawn to honor their dead friends.   
Natasha headed outside with a bagel in her hand, knowing that Tony had most likely forgotten to eat again, only to see the lawn empty. Well, mostly empty. There’s something sitting in front of the memorial stones. Sunlight glares in Natasha’s eyes, so she can’t tell what it is at first. A few steps closer though, and she realises with a jolt that it’s a body. She breaks into a run and is soon crouched down next to Tony Stark, checking for a pulse and yelling for the other Avengers. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Steve asks. They’re all seated in the medical wing of the compound, Bruce running test after test on the still unconscious form of TOny.   
“Physically? He’s fine,” Bruce said. “He seems to be in a coma, but there’s no cause for it. Whatever this is, there’s no medical way of fixing it,” he concluded.   
“So what are we supposed to do?” Rhodey asked incredulously. “What, do we just wait and hope he wakes up?”   
“Of course not. There’s got to be a cure somewhere. We’ll find it. No matter what it takes,” Natasha responded, a steely determination in her eyes. The others nod in agreement, staring down at the sleeping face of their lost friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


	3. Where Are You Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has more weird visions, everyone in the real world is stresses to the max, Enchantress is definitely up to something, and those in the soul stone don't understand why Tony isn't responding with more urgency to their dream messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So this will probably be my last update for this week as I will be away with no WiFi until Friday evening. Just wanted to let you know! As always, comments and kudos make my day. Enjoy!

“Hey Tony, you’re zoning again,” Happy said, in the middle of giving Tony an update.   
“What? Oh, sorry. Please continue,” Tony replied, already bored.   
“You know, I’m starting to think you don’t want me to,” Happy said, a hint of sarcasm shadowing his voice. Tony rolled his eyes, but gestured for the man to keep talking, even though they both knew that he would be back inside his own head within a matter of seconds. As Happy talked on, Tony went back to considering the puzzle of the random kid who kept breaking into his dreams and saying random stuff that for some reason made Tony feeling like breaking down and crying.   
“Tony, I finished talking three minutes ago,” Happy’s voice cut in.   
“Oh, yeah, real interesting Happy, I’ll take all of that into consideration,” Tony replied, patting the other man on the shoulder.   
“Do you even know what I was talking about?”   
“Not a clue, no,” Tony said easily. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a workshop to clear out.” Happy cast him one last exasperated look before going back to do whatever he was doing. Tony wasn’t entirely sure what that was as he hadn’t been listening to the man’s report, but he had a feeling it was important.  
“Tony, you better be going down to clean that workshop,” the voice of Pepper called.   
“On it!” Tony called over his shoulder.   
“I’ll be checking it later!” she shot back, clearly not believing that he was actually going to clean. He rolled his eyes and surveyed the mess that was his workshop. Plans for Tony’s newest clean energy development were lying around everywhere, while flash drives and various boxes of scraps were thrown everywhere. This could take awhile.   
Dum-e drove around the workshop moving boxes while Tony sorted the flash drives. U had tried to help Tony with the flash drives, but was eventually re assigned to pushing boxes with Dum-e. Sure, Tony would still have to stack and sort the boxes once he finished with the flash drives, but he had found that the robots liked to feel like they were doing something important.   
“Oh my God, how many of these things do I have!” he grumbled in exasperation, finding a whole nother drawer of flash drives. “You know what? I’m just leaving these here,” he decided, slamming the drawer closed with a bang.   
“Boss, you have an incoming call from Bruce Banner,” the voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y alerted him.   
“Oh thank God, a break,” Tony said, sighing in relief. “Alright, let him through,” Tony said.   
“Hey, Tony,” the voice of Bruce Banner said.   
“Sup Bruce, what’s happening?”   
“Oh, I was just out with Nat and Wanda. They were wondering if you and Pepper wanted to grab dinner in a few hours,” Bruce explained. Tony checked his watch, it was already three thirty.   
“What time?”   
“About six I think. They need to know now, though, ‘cause reservations are filling up fast,” Bruce said, a hint of urgency in his voice.   
“Yeah yeah that sounds fun. I’ll tell Pepper,” Tony decided. “So, how was your science thing?” he asked. Bruce had been working with his alter ego,the Hulk, on a compromise of sorts. The two had apparently agreed that Bruce could go to a big science conference if the big guy got free rein for a day.   
“It went wonderfully, Tony, you should have been there. I even got mad, and nothing bad happened! It was like he’d just gone to sleep or something.”  
“So, tomorrow you’re taking him out to the middle of nowhere?” Tony asked.   
“Yup, that’s what we agreed.”  
“I’ll keep my satellite on him just in case he gets to close to civilization,” Tony reassured the other man.   
“Thanks, Tony,” Bruce said. “Well, I’ve gotta go. Nat’s finished making the reservation and says that if you hold me up any longer she’ll burn your lab.”  
“Well then I’d recommend hanging up, ‘cause if my work is destroyed, you’re gonna be the one paying for it,” Tony warned.   
“Yeah, yeah. See you at dinner,” Bruce said.   
“Yeah, bye,” Tony replied, ending the call. He glanced over to the back of the room where the Iron man suit stood proudly, a slight layer of dust covering the once bright armer. Tony rubbed his sleeve against one of the shoulders and felt a wave of confusion wash over his as he looked at it.   
“Mr. Stark, I don’t wanna go…”  
“Tony… it was the only way.”  
“Please, sir, I don’t wanna go…”   
“We’re in the end game now.”  
“Did we just… lose?”   
Suddenly the world was orange and he was staring at a kid that looked like he was sixteen at least wearing some sort of high tech blue and red suit with a spider on it. He began to collapse and Tony grabbed him and watched in horror as he slowly disintegrated, begging for salvation. He’d heard these words before. In his dream. They were slightly different this time, though.   
“Mr. Stark, please remember. Please remember us,” the kid said before fading away completely. Suddenly Tony was back in the workshop, still staring at his old armor with Dum-e and U waiting beside him. He glanced around the room once more before fleeing up the stairs and into his room where he would spend the rest of the day until it was time for him and Pepper to meet the others for dinner. 

“So, Bruce, how was the conference?” Pepper asked as they sat down at a large table.   
“It was amazing,” the scientist replied. WIth that he launched into a full recount of everything discussed, seeming to forget that he and Tony were the only two who understood what the conference was even about.   
“Well that sounds… interesting,” Natasha said, taking a sip of water. “And no Hulk?” she calified.   
“Not even a growl. He’s completely hidden away until we get somewhere safe for him to come out,” Bruce said happily. He seemed so pleased with this fact that he was willing t re-explain it as many times as necessary and never get annoyed about having to do so.   
“Tony, you’ve been awfully quiet,” Wanda noted. “What’s on your mind?”  
“I’ve been having these weird dreams lately, and they don’t make any sense. They’re based on some other planet. I’ve never been to space! And there’s this random kid that I’ve never met before in my life there. It makes no sense.”   
“This is what happens when you watch too many sci fi movies,” Bruce said, earning himself a glare from Tony.   
“Bruce is probably right, Tony. I mean we did just watch a Star Wars marathon for the third time this month,” Pepper pointed out.   
“Yeah, you’re probably right,” he said. “So, Wanda, how’s Pietro? There a reason he’s not here tonight?” Tony asked, changing the subject.   
“Oh he’s working with S.H.I.E.L.D some more to try and figure out the limits with his speed. I don’t have to go in as much since there’s no real science behind what I can do, so they don’t really have much hope in figuring out how it works. Speed on the other hand, is something they can understand,” she replied.   
“Yeah, sounds like Fury. Always looking for something new to try and develop.” 

 

“So, do you know what’s wrong with him?” Wong stared down at the unconscious face of Tony Stark. It had been three weeks since Tony had one into his strange, non medical coma and nobody had been able to provide any answers.   
“This is some form of magic,” Wong finally said. I don’t recognize it, though. What I can tell you is that it was not born of this world. I shall try to figure out what it could be, but I doubt that there will be much on how to cure it. We’ll be lucky to even figure out what it is.”   
“Should we call Thor? I mean, I know he’s still trying to rebuild Asgard in Norway, but he knows a lot more about the realms than us. Maybe he can help us,” Natasha suggested.   
“That’s a good idea,” Steve agreed. “I’ll call him, let him know what’s going on. Perhaps he’s seen something like this before back on Asgard.”   
“We’re still looking into the Infinity Stone Reversal, though, right?” Bruce asked.   
“‘Course we are, now we just have to deal with this too,” Rhodey said.   
“Yay, more work,” Steve said. “Any word from Nebula?”   
“Yeah, but nothing promising. She still hasn’t been able to find anything on reversing the effects of the Infinity Stones. She and Rocket are searching everywhere, and nothing,” Natasha said.   
“Well then we’ll just have to keep going,” Rhodey said. “I mean if worse comes to worse we can just go steal them from Thanos ourselves. We’ll probably all get killed, but it’ll be a final charge for the history books.”   
“Love the optimism,” Bruce said. Rhodey shrugged and headed off to contact Wakanda and see if they had any leads. He had a feeling he already knew the answer. 

 

Enchantress sat in a long forgotten castle. It was slowly rotting away and the gaps where stones used to be allowed for the sunlight to peer in. She looked down at the red and gold orb in her hands. Inside were all of Tony Stark’s memoried. All of his designs, all of his passwords. His bank information, and information on all the Avengers. His future plans and his past pains were in Amora’s hands, and not to mention everything that Tony Stark had known about S.H.I.E.L.D. It was all hers now.   
Amora began to scroll through the various memories as she had been doing for a while now. She had watched as Tony was kidnapped and as he created the first Iron man suit in a cave. She had seen the attack on New York, and had felt his fear when he’d carried the nuke into space. She’d slowly but surely gotten to know the original Avengers, and everyone else as they came in.   
“Fascinating,” she murmured. “Very fascinating.” 

 

“Hey kid, did you get through?” Dr. Strange asked. Him and the Guardians looked at Peter nervously.   
“Yeah, I saw him. It’s weird, though, it’s not at all like it’s supposed to be. He was in his workshop and there was only one Iron man suit: his original. Not the one he made in the cave, but the one after that. He seemed different, too. Like he wasn’t afraid of anything. Not to mention the fact that he was in the tower instead of the compound. He didn’t miss us at all!” Peter said miserably. Dr. Strange furrowed his eyebrows. That certainly didn’t sound right.   
“Something is definitely wrong… but we can’t give up on him. He’s our only chance. We’ll try again tomorrow. See if we can get a better message through.” Peter nodded, still looking upset, and followed Dr. Stange and the others to where they were calling home inside the endless eternity that was the soul stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


	4. It was Only Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets a Strange new arrival, and Thor has an idea that he really hopes isn't right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. They will probably be a bit more spread out now as my scedual is getting busier, but I'm not abandoning this! I promise!

The next few weeks passed Tony by like a blur. The voices in his dreams soon were routine, and he tried his best to ignore them, though he couldn’t help his mind from lingering on them from time to time.   
Work and his friends kept him busy enough. He had to go to Japan for an important conference as Pepper had not been able to find any loophole that said she could go in his stead. He was only in Japan for a few weeks, but he noticed a shift in the pattern of the strange dreams. Now there were less about the strange orange place and the dying boy and more about being in Japan for business trips. It was strange though, because he was often discussing things that aren't real, but he felt so knowledgeable on the topic. And why did dream-him have some many Iron man suits? It was weird.   
Things seemed to go back to normal once he was back in New York, at least. Well, as normal as creepy dreams about people dying on weird ass planets can be. Also something about being hit with a moon…? It was weird.   
“Hey, Tony, good to see you’re back,” Bruce said, walking into the workshop of the tower. “How was Japan?”   
“The usual. Talked to investors, discussed new plans for clean energy. Nothing new,” he replied, leaving out the changing dream sequences. “So, anything go down here?”   
“Not really. Clint and his family stayed over last week and we had a pizza party, but that was about it.”  
“Oh, how are they?” Tony asked distractedly as he worked on a projection of his suit. Ever since the dreams had started, Tony found himself working more and more on the old design. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt the need to make it better. Make it live up to what his subcontionce presented him.   
“They’re good. Clint doesn’t seem to regret retiring. I think it was the right decision for him,” Bruce said, peering over Tony’s shoulder to look at the suit designs.   
“The Iron man suit,” he stated. “What are you doing with it?”   
“Oh, just fooling around. Thought I’d add some improvements. You know, just in case we ever are called in for a mission,” he said, closing the screen.   
“Tony, the chances of that happening are basically 1%,” Bruce reminded him.   
“I know, I just wanna be prepared. I was just finishing up anyway. What’s the plan for dinner?”   
“Well, Pepper’s still working and I’m going to catch a nap, so whatever you want I guess,” Bruce replied, heading upstairs. Tony shrugged and grabbed his cell phone to place a pickup order from the pizza place. Maybe he’d grab some ice cream while he was out. 

 

The line at the pizza place hadn’t been as bad as he’d expected, so Tony had plenty of time to grab some ice cream from the grocery store on his way back. He was walking through a mostly deserted park when everything went to Hell.   
He jumped back as a bright orange light exploded merely feel away from him, a a man wearing a blue tunic and red cloak came striding out of it. Tony dropped the pizza and ice cream in shock and began to back away. The man looked around before his gaze found Tony.   
“Stark, what are you doing,” he asked in confusion.   
“How do you know my name,” Tony said, hand slowly reaching for his phone.   
“What are you talking about, Tony, we know each other. I honestly thought you’d be a bit happier to see me,” the man said, making Tony’s hand stop before touching the phone. Damnit! He was interested now.   
“Um, what makes you think we know each other. And while you’re answering questions, how the fuck did you just do that!” Tony demanded, pointing to where the portal had just been. The man looked at Tony with a mix of confusion and concern.   
“Y-you really don’t remember me?” he asked.   
“No!” Tony yelled.   
“My name is Dr. Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts,” he said, clock flowing out behind him even though there was absolutely no wind.   
“Stephen Strange… hang on, I know that name. Yes! You’re that sergeant!” Tony said. “Wait, ‘mystic arts’? What the fuck are those?” Strange didn’t seem to be paying attention anymore, as he was now levitating a few inches off the ground and seemed to be deep in thought.   
“We’re currently having this conversation in your mind,” he finally said. “It was the only way I could communicate with you while in the soul stone.”  
“The what?” Tony asked.   
“Yes, that’s where everyone went after turning to dust on Titan. Me, Peter, and the Guardians have been trying to come up with a game plan this whole time. Finally I managed to get a connection across so that I could cross into your mind,” the doctor explained.   
“You and who? Who’s Peter?” Tony asked. “And what do you mean when everybody turned to ash? What the Hell is Titan?”   
“You don’t remember Peter?” Dr. Strange said, looking up sharply. “Or Titan? What about Infinity Stones, does that ring a bell? “  
“What in God’s name are those,” Tony growled, getting quite frustrated with the man in front of him.   
“Okay, let me ask you this one time,” Stephen started. “What has your life been like for the past, Oh I don’t know, let’s say since you made the Iron man suit. What’s happened since then?” So Tony told him. He told him about his agreement with S.H.I.E.L.D, and about all his friends. He told him about all the work he’d done in the clean energy field, and about the Earth-Asgardian alliance that had been formed when Thor had arrived. That had almost been ruined by his brother Loki, but Thor had managed to make his see reason, and they now ruled Asgard together as equals.   
“So, this is what you remember happening for the past ten years,” Strange said once Tony had finished.   
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Tony asked. Dr. Strange sighed and rubbed his temples before answering.   
“Because, Stark, none of it was real. That stuff you remember? It never happened.”

 

“Any idea what’s going on?” Natasha asked quietly into the burn phone. The person on the other side remained silent for a few moments before speaking. “Well, if this man, what was his name again?”   
“Wong,” Natasha supplied.   
“If Wong is correct about Tony being in a magically induced coma, then I may know who is responsible. You said he’s been out for about a month now, correct?”   
“Yeah. We would have called you sooner but we knew how much work you were doing to try and fix Asgard-”  
“Do not worry, Natasha. All is well,” Thor assured her. “Now, as I was saying, about a month ago I picked up a strong blast of magical energy. I’m sure the Sanctum missed it as it was a very specific kind that only those who have run into it before can detect. Given Tony’s current predicament and the time of the blast, I believe I know who is behind all this. The only thing I don’t understand is why she would want to get involved. I’ll be up as soon as I can to confirm my theory,” Thor replied before hanging up.   
Natasha hung up her end of the line and headed back into the sitting room of the Avengers Compound where the others were waiting.   
“Well?” Rhodey asked anxiously.   
“Thor’s on his way. He has an idea of what might be going on. He didn’t give me a name, but it’s someone powerful. Someone he knows.”   
“You don’t think it’s Loki, right?” Steve asked from where he sat on the sofa.   
“No, it’s definitely not Loki,” Natasha replied. “Honestly though? I’d rather be dealing with him again.”   
“I’ll tell Wong,” Bruce said, grabbing his phone. Natasha nodded and headed up to her room. Hopefully tomorrow they’d have answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


	5. Let Your Memory Lead You... Open Up, Enter In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony breaks the fourth wall with Dr. Strange as Thor arrives back at the Compound with some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, guys, it's been ages! Sorry this is short, I've been really busy lately. Anyways, enjoy!

“Wait, wait, wait,” Tony started, “Let me stop you right there. “You’re saying that the Avengers Initiative actually happened?” Tony asked. “It happen three fucking times!”  
“Yes. Loki’s attack, Ultron, and Thanos,” Dr. Strange repeated.  
“So Thor’s brother Loki, who is literally an honorary Avenger, attacked Earth?” Tony said incredulously.  
“As I said before, in the real world he and Thor never made up, leading to Loki making a deal with an alien race known as the Chitauri, and attacking New York City.”  
Tony and Stephen had been sitting the park trying to figure out the situation they now found themselves in for over four hours, and Tony seemed unable to retain much in his shocked state.  
“And you think this is all in my mind. That the world I have lived in since birth, is a figment of my imagination,” Tony stated.  
“I think that after you lost everything, you allowed someone with great power to calm your mind, most likely in return for something that will greatly affect the real world. Your friends are probably trying to find you a cure as we speak.”  
Tony remained silent for a few minutes, staring at the ground while his mind spun until finally, “Who’s Peter?” he questioned, making Dr. Strange look up.  
“Huh?”  
“Peter. I know that name. He’s the kid from weird Mars, isn’t he? The one who died.”  
“By ‘Weird Mars’ I’m assuming you mean Titan, and yes. His name is Peter Parker. Thanos’s snap took him out as well as me, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and half of Earth’s population,” Strange said somberly.  
“Jesus,” Tony growled, putting his head in his hands.  
“There is a chance to save us though,” Stephen said urgently. “You have to return to the real world, though. You have to get back to the others.  
“What? Why me?” Tony asked.  
“Because, you have to be the one to defeat Thanos. This all started with you. It’s going to have to end with you as well.”  
“Ummm, I really don’t get what you want me to do, You’re a freaking wizard, what can I do that you can’t?”  
“The universe seems to favor you, Stark,” Strange said after a few beats. “If you think think that the picking and choosing of who would die in Thanos’s blast was completely random than you are dead wrong. You survived because the universe needs you alive.” Tony stared at the man in front of him for a second before shaking his head.  
“You sound just like Thor,” he finally stated. “So if you’re right, and this is all in my head, how do I wake up?”  
“You’ll have to fight the magic that’s keeping you down. “My friend, Wong, will be able to help from the outside. He probably already is. That will make it easier. I can try and stay in your mind to guid you, but in the end it depends on you.” Tony nodded.  
“Alright, Strange. What do I do first?”  
“First you find the door. This is all going on in a small section of your mind. Once we get out of this little play pretend, we’ll be able to access your actual memories and figure out how to undo whatever sort of spell this is,” he explained.  
“Alright, so what kinda door am I looking for?” Tony asked, glancing around as if hoping a glowing door would suddenly appear.  
“One that you wouldn’t expect,” Strange responded. 

 

Tony hadn’t been to his father’s grave in a long time. He tended to try and keep the subject at the back of his mind. He wasn’t entirely sure why. It just felt safer.  
“You think that this magic door is at my father’s grave?” Tony asked, casting a sideways glance at Dr. Strange.  
“Yes. It’s the last place you’d look,” he said. Tony walked slowly into the cemetery, Stephen floating beside him and approached the grave.  
“You wouldn’t happen to know how to get you guys out of the soul stone thing, would you?” Tony asked, trying to change the subject.  
“Not entirely,” Stephen admit. “But I believe I might have the base of a plan. In our timeline, you almost died from poisoning from your original arc reactor. In order to stop yourself from dying you had to create one out of an element that didn’t exist, and was impossible to create. Somehow, you managed to do it. You shouldn’t have been able to, but you did.  
“I think that if you put your mind to it, you could create the impossible. You could synthesize the soul stone.”  
“Umm… what?” Tony asked.  
“You could re-create the soul stone. It would destroy itself, yes, but it might be able to open a window into the soul world that could suck all the people who were trapped back out again Shuri was working to remove one stone from Visions head during the battle in Wakanda. There should still be an imprint in the system she was using. A few tweeaks to that imprint, and you'll be able to make the soul stone.  
“That sounds like the worst plan ever. You seem like a relatively smartish person, so it’s weird hearing that plan come from your mouth. Are you just fake smart?” Tony asked.  
“I happen to have been the best surgeon in my field,” Dr. Strange said indignantly.  
“Yet that’s your master plan,” was the quippy response. “We’re here,” Tony added, kneeling down to examine the headstone. “See, it’s totally normal- wait a second, what’s that…” he said, running his fingers along a slight indent on the rock.  
“A handle.” Tony could practically hear the smirk.  
“So, I yank this open and leave here forever? Won’t my friends miss me?”  
“This is all in your mind. They aren’t your real friends. Only a daydream of what they would have been like had everything gone well for you guys. Your real friends are in the real world, and worried sick about you,” the doctor replied. Tony looked around the cemetery, still able to see New York in the distance. He kept his eyes trained on the city as he pulled at the the handle, and felt himself get pulled into whatever lay beyond. 

 

Thor arrived at the Avengers Compound in a somber mood. He didn’t waste time with his normal formalities, only ordered the others to take him straight to Tony.  
“So, is it who you thought?” Natasha asked.  
“Yes, I’m afraid so,” Thor replied, face darkening.  
“The magic is very powerful. Whoever it is is not from Earth,” Wong said. “I have tried everything, and I can not seem to break the spell.”  
“That’s because it was a trade,” Thor said. “Tony made a deal with Enchantress, and old enemy of mine from Asgard. I’m guessing she transported him into some sort of mental paradise after Thanos happened.”  
“So how do we get him out?” Steve questioned.  
“That’s entirely up to him. There’s a good chance he’ll never come out. He probably thinks that whatever he’s seeing in there is the real world,” Wong explained, now understanding what kind of magic he was dealing with. “We can loosen this Enchantress's hold on his mind, but it’s up to him to push himself back into the real world.”  
The group sat in silence for a few moments before Clint looked up. “Hang on. You said Tony made a trade … What did he give up?”  
“I… have know idea,” Thor admit, blinking. “Enchantress doesn’t have a set price, she asks for many things. I have no idea what she would have wanted from Stark.”  
“Well whatever it is, it’s clearly something bad,” Steve said. “WE’re gonna have to try and figure out what she’d up to.”  
“Add that to the list,” Bruce said bitterly, having once again failed to find anything of use about reversing the effects of the Infinity Stones.  
“Alert Wakanda, they probably have the best equipment for tracking her,” Steve said. Natasha nodded and grabbed her phone to call Shuri.  
“Alright, Wong, you think you can help break through his mind?” Clint asked.  
“I can try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


	6. You Don't Remember Me but I Remember You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony regains his memories, and Peter is exceedingly impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, I have a question for you. I really want to change the username on my account, but the precautions given by AO3 are really confusing me so I'm hoping you guys can give me some clarity. If I change my username, will I still be bale to update this story, and will I be able to add works to a series that was started under my first username? Please let me know in the comments, thanks!

Peter paced around the golden orange soul world restlessly, a frown permanently etched onto his face. Bucky, Wanda, and T’Challa had each tried to get him to calm down, but they had all been met with the a wall of resistance.   
“Why wouldn’t Dr. Strange let me go with him?” Peter grumbled for the seventh time that hour, sending a glare at the unresponsive body of the sorcerer. While Dr. Strange’s astral form was within Tony’s mind, his physical form was asleep on the floor.   
“He’s spending enough energy as is, and I’m guessing he didn’t want the force to much on Tony at once,” Bucky said.  
“Do you think he remembers us yet?” Peter asked.   
“I am not sure, but if he doesn’t yet then he will soon,” T’Challa responded. Peter sent one more annoyed glance at the form of the sleeping wizard and finally sat down beside Wanda, who was watching him sadly.   
“How do you think Earth is?” she asked no one in particular.   
“Probably a mess,” Bucky said after a bit. “I can guarantee you that Steve will do something stupid to try and avenge us, and Natasha will have to try and hold him back. He’ll lie and say he won’t do it, and then go behind everyone’s back to do it anyway and get himself killed.” There were tears in his eyes when he finished, and T’Challa patted him gently in the shoulder.   
“We’ll just have to wait and see. Cause we are getting back,” Peter said defiantly. No one said anything, but Peter knew that they were all contradicting him in their minds. 

 

Tony wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but this wasn’t it. He seemed to be in one of the main halls in the Avengers compound, except it went on for miles and was filled with doors, all holding different labels.   
“What is this?” he asked.   
“Your memories. Your real memories,” Dr. Strange said from beside him.   
“How do I get them back?”   
“Just keep walking, they’ll come as you pass the doors. From there, Wong will guide you out.”   
“How do you know he’s going to be trying to get into my mind, though? What if they’ve all given up and I’m just lying somewhere? What if they buried me?”   
“Relax, I can tell Wong is trying to help you. I can sense magic other than that of the person who put you here. By the way, feel free to let me know who that was once you figure it out,” Strange explained. Tony nodded and they began on their way down the hall. 

The memories were terrible. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Many of them were actually quite entertaining. The other ones, though, were agonizing. The Attack on New York was one of the worst. Strange had to physically force Tony down the hall at that one as he kept trying to turn around and put the memories back.   
“We have to keep going,” the doctor growled when they got to the Civil War and the fight against Steve. Tony shook his head stubbornly and dug his heels in. When Strange stopped trying to shove him down the hall he thought he’d won, but suddenly felt himself rise a few feet. He looked down to see he was now floating, the Cloak of Levitation secured on his shoulders.   
“That cloak knows to follow my orders in this. No matter what you say, it will force you onward,” was the only explanation offered. Tony shot the doctor a glare but said nothing.   
The arrival of Ebony Maw made Tony’s heart sink. He felt like this was going to be worse than the others, but he wasn’t sure why. He watched as he boarded the flying donaught after Strange, and as the kid- Peter- snuck on as well. Shit. He didn’t want Peter on the ship, he had a feeling it wouldn't be returning to Earth.   
“Strange…” she said as he saw Thanos appear on Titan, fear clawing at him from the inside out.   
“It’s okay, Tony,” was the only response. He glanced down at the wizard to see him walking stiffly beside him, eyes staring straight ahead and gaze giving nothing away.   
The tension only rose as the fighting got started, and Tony felt like he could rip Quill to pieces when he screwed up the plan at the last second. He felt a jolt of panic when he watched himself get stabbed and felt his eyes widen when Strange traded the stone to Thanos for Tony’s life.   
The next few scenes were a haze until suddenly, people started to fade. They became dust before his eyes and he felt a swirl of unwanted emotions hit him, most prominent being despair. Soon it was only him and Nebula left on Titan. Everyone else was just… gone. The rest came and went in flashes; getting back to Earth, taking a death toll, trying to find ways to reverse Thanos’ snap. Finally it all seemed to freeze when a blonde woman offered Tony a deal. The hallway came to an abrupt end when Tony said yes.   
“T-that’s my life?” Tony asked, turning to face Dr. Strange.   
“Yes. And I know who you traded it away to, and for what.”   
“Enchantress,” Tony replied, the name popping up in his brain. “She asked for my memories. I didn’t think I’d ever need them again, so I just said yes. Wait… if she wanted my memories, than why is it that I can still remember all this?” Tony asked.   
“She didn’t take the memories essence, just what she needed.”  
“And what did she need?”   
“S.H.I.E.L.D,” Strange responded, suddenly coming to the realization. She needed all the passcodes you’ve seen, the information you have, and most likely the codes to all the weapons.”   
“We’ve gotta stop her.”   
“You got that right. Once you get out of here, you need to stick with the plan, and get it done as fast as you can. Thor can probably get you to Wakanda quickly, from what the people who disintegrated on the front there say, his new weapon can summon the bifrost.”   
“And I can use a fake stone to get you back?”   
“In theory, yes. I can’t enter the real world with you, so I won’t be much help outside of your own mind. That means no talking to in front of other people, or they’ll think you’re losing it. If I tell you something, just pretend to ignore me.” Tony nodded and looked around.   
“So… now what?” he asked.   
“Now, we follow that,” Stephen replied, pointing to a golden ball of light.   
“Is that Wong’s?”   
“Yes. It will guide you back to yourself.”  
“And you’ll still be in my mind, once I get back.”   
“Yes, I will tell you what to do,” Strange assured him. Tony looked around and then nodded.   
“Alright then. Oh, and when you see Peter next, tell him that he’s lost his suit privileges,” he said before heading over to where the light was waiting. 

 

Wong had been sitting in the Avengers compound trying to get passed Enchantress' magic for three days. So far he had been able to get through a bit, but was unable to break through any further. He was in the middle of a new meditation to try and get more progress when suddenly he felt something snap. His eyes snaped open and he yelled for Steve, who was standing by for such an occasion.   
"What is it?" he yelled, running in to see what was wrong.   
"It's Tony, he's becoming more aware, but that's not all. I can sense another presence... I think it's Stephen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


	7. Awaken with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up, Steve is moody, and Peter is a little rule breaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm actually posting two things in a two day time slot! I think this is a record for me with this story! I think that I am going to change my username, but I'm not doing it yet as I still have to finish the series I'm working on for my other works. I'll add a note at the end of this to let you guys know once I do it.   
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a good one!

Tony followed the light through his mind, half paying attention to where he was going, and half going back through all his newly found memories. Everything seemed so vivid yet he found that some memories were missing things. Access codes seemed blurred out and conversations with Director Fury seemed almost gone. Amora, he realized. The Enchantress had stolen anything she thought she could use.   
Dr. Strange had disappeared once Tony had left the hallway, saying that he needed to speak with the others in the soul stone, but that he would be back once Tony was awake. At first Tony had been reluctant to let him leave, but he knew it was for the best. The closer he got to his conscious self, the more aware he felt. He could smell the familiar scent of the Avengers Compound, and could hear the vague murmur of voices.   
“You’re almost there,” the voice of Wong echoed in his mind. “Keep going, your almost there…” Tony hurried up, dodging Amara’s magic as he went. He could see a light getting nearer and nearer and forced himself towards it. He had to keep going. He had to get the others out of the soul stone…

 

“He’s moving!” Steve yelled excitedly, only to be shoved in the shoulder by Natasha.   
“Shh! Let Wong work!” she ordered.   
“Okay, okay, now,” he grumbled, taking a step away from her.   
“You think that means he’s waking up?” Clint asked, watching Tony closely.   
“It should,” Wong said, focusing on the intricate spell he was still in the midst of performing. They all held their breath as they felt a pull of something in the room, which they could only assume was magic. Then, suddenly, Tony was sitting up and staring at them in confusion.   
“So… what did I miss?” he asked, a shit eating grin on his face. When Natasha stepped forward and slapped him, no one stopped her.   
“What in God’s name were you thinking, Tony!” Steve growled angrily. “We had no idea what happened to you, we thought you were dead! If it weren’t for Thor than we wouldn’t have known who did this to you, and if it weren’t for Wong, you’d still be under!” Steve continued his rant for another thirty minutes, Tony sitting miserably and listening while Clint went off to find Thor.   
Steve was just getting to the part about finding Tony passed out in the yard and how “We thought you had hypothermia!” when Thor burst into the room, successfully cutting off Steve’s speech.  
“Stark! You are finally awake! This is good news, now we have much to discuss. What do you know about Amora?”   
“No much that would be useful,” Tony replied, wincing as he stood up. But we can talk about that later. I need you to bifrost me to Wakanda, pronto. There’s something I need to discuss with Shuri.”   
“What- Wakanda!” Steve spluttered. “You can’t go to Wakanda, we need you here! We need to stop Amora!”   
“No, we need to get our friends back from the soul stone, and I know how to do it. I can’t do it unless I go to Wakanda though, as Shuri is the only person with the tech I need,” he explained, already heading off to his lab to make sure that his suits were all there. He only stopped for a moment to take in the sight of all the work he’d done, still unable to believe that he’d forgotten it all. He was about to start going again when he heard a voice that made him freeze.   
“Mr. Stark?” it echoed around his mind and he flinched so badly he dropped the helmet he was examining.   
“Kid?” he whispered.   
“You remember me? T-that’s awesome! I can’t really stay, I’m actually no supposed to be here. Dr. Strange is gonna yell at me so much that I snuck into his portal. I just wanted to say hi, and um, make sure you were back in the real world,” Peter stuttered, seeming to have forgotten everything he had been planning on saying.   
“It’s alright kid, you’re gonna be fine. I’m gonna get you guys out of the soul stone, don’t worry,” he whispered. Peter was about to respond when a shout crashed through Tony’s mind, making him clutch his head.   
“PARKER!”   
“Oh, ang, gotta go, Dr. Strange just realised I’m here. S-see you later Mr. Stark!” and with that Tony was alone in his mind once more, and even more determined than before. 

“So, what do you think is going on with Tony?” CLint asked Steve, who was still fuming in the corner of the room after Tony had so rudely left.   
“I don’t know, but we’re not letting him go to Wakanda.”   
“Yes you are,” Wong broke in, surprising them both. “If he thinks the answer to the soul stone problem is there, than that means that Stephen told him so. If Stephen told his so, than it’s probably true. He is going to Wakanda weather you like it or not.” They stared at Wong in shock for a second before Steve shook his head.   
“But what about Amora? We know how powerful she is-”  
“And that she hasn’t done anything yet,” Natasha pointed out, making Steve glare at her. “Besides, Wong told me that he can try and track her. Had you not been off pouting, you would have heard too,” Natasha said.   
“It’s true,” Wong said. “I was able to get a sample of her magic from within Stark’s mind. I can try and use a tracking spell to locate her while Stark is in Wakanda.” Steve sighed and let his shoulders slumped in defeat.   
“Fine. Thor, bifrost him to Wakanda.” 

When Tony came back up to the main room of the compound he’d been expecting severe resistance to him leaving so soon after waking up, especially from Steve. Instead he just got a lot of resigned looks, and a glower.   
“So… I take it you guys are on board?”   
“Wong said we have to be,” Clint replied.   
“Wait, he’s on my side? Seriously?” Tony asked.   
“For the first, and probably the last time,” Wong replied. “We all want our friends back, so hurry up and go.” Tony nodded his thanks to Wong and waved to the others before he and Thor stepped outside and Tony watched in amazement as Thor raised his axe, and summoned a giant, rainbow, portal from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER

ATTENTION: I HAVE DECIDED TO RE-WRITE THIS BECAUSE I REALLY DIDN'T THINK THIS THROUGH BEFORE POSTING IT. IT WILL BE UP WITHIN THE NEXT FEW MONTHS.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr! LegacyofLight.tumblr.com


End file.
